John Cena's HalfSister
by ElementalHalfAngelHalfDevil
Summary: Kagome's life is in danger, she goes see her half-brother for getting away with all of the drama. Along the way she meet the other wrestlers. Full summary inside. Rated T for now.


Inuyasha/WWE

Summary: Kagome goes to WWE to see her half-brother Cena after she being threatens by her ex-boyfriend, also wants to get away from all the drama and somehow she meets her brother's friends. Then some other wrestlers want Kagome but few of the divas doesn't like her because of her beauty and body figure. But there is one person who can save Kagome from the threat. When her ex-boyfriend find her, will he succeed or will the others protect her from him. There will be lemon later on. For now it Rated T.

Pairing: Kagome/Randy Orton

Phone Conversation

_John talking_

**Kagome talking**

_At the Hotel after the event_

John Cena was in his room with his best friends Randy, Hardy Brothers and Edge talking about the event that had happen tonight.

"Did you see what happen to Miz when he was facing Rey Mysterio and he lost," said John Cena who was wearing his usual clothing.

"Yea, it was hilarious to see his face expression after the match," said Edge.

Then everyone started laughing until the phone ring. It kept ringing and everyone check their phone to see who calling but they didn't see the number except Cena whose phone was ringing. Then he answers the phone.

**Cell Phone Conversation**

_Cena: Hello._

**Kagome: Hey Johnny.**

_Cena: Kagome, how are you._

**Kagome: … **

_Cena: Kagome what wrong._

**Kagome: It nothing, I was wondering if I can come over to stay with you for a while.**

_Cena: I don't know, but mom doesn't allow you to come._

**Kagome: Well I'm having some problem here and I broke off my relationship with mom.**

_Cena: What happen that made you break the relationship between you guy?_

**Kagome: She controlling my life way too much and I can't stand it anymore so I told her that I'm moving out.**

_Cena: Fine, but I have feeling that it just part of the problem, there more isn't it._

**Kagome: Yea, but I will tell you when I see you, anyway I'm at the airport waiting for my flight.**

_Cena: When will you reach here?_

**Kagome: Probably by tomorrow evening.**

_Cena: Alright, I will be there tomorrow waiting for you._

**Kagome: Okay, well my flight is here so I will see you soon. Bye.**

_Cena: Bye. Have safe flight._

**End Conversation**

After he hanged up the phone, his friends were staring at him waiting for explanation. Then he started to speak.

"That was my younger sister on the phone," said Cena as he went to sit down.

"You didn't tell us that you have sister," said Randy.

"Well, no one asks about it," said Cena as he shrugged his shoulder.

"When do we meet her," said one of the Hardy Brothers.

"You will meet her tomorrow Matt," said Cena.

"Well we should leave and retire for the night," said Jeff as he told them the time and it was late.

"Alright, we all go to airport to pick up my sister," said Cena as he led them out.

They all said bye and Cena closed the door and went to his room to sleep but before he sleeps he let out his thought _"what happen to you Kagome?"_

_**With Kagome**_

I look at my ticket with my baggage after hanging up the phone and hoping that I may right decision but I need to get away with all drama that around me and my life is in danger but I hope he can help me even though we share same father but I always consider him as my brother no matter what. When the airport speaker told about the flight boarding, I made my way to my gate and got in the plane. As the plane take off, I got one last look on Tokyo City, but I will be back one day or when I'm ready to face my past.

**The Next Day**

_Kagome's POV_

I was sleeping throughout the flight until one of the attendant talks about the plane is about to land on their destination. Well this is it, a new fresh start and beside I get to see Johnny again.

_With Cena and the other_

I was waiting in the airport to pick up my half-sister Kagome, to tell you the truth, I was kinda nervous to see her again after 5 years. I hope she doesn't mind that I brought my friends with her because they want to meet her. Then a one with blond hair started speaking.

"When is she coming," said blond guy as he was scanning to find her.

"Relax Edge, she probably picking her luggage and how do we know it her," said Jeff.

"Cena, what does your sister look like," said Edge.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what she look like now since I haven't seen her for long time," said Cena.

"I bet you that she look ugly," said Randy.

"Don't insult her Orton beside she knows who I am and she will find us," said Cena telling Orton to shut up and then his cell phone started ringing. Then he answer the phone.

**Cell Phone Conversation**

_Cena: Hello._

**Kagome: Johnny, I'm here at the airport so where are you waiting.**

_Cena: Kag, I'm waiting near the door to exit and enter._

**Kagome: Okay I will see you then bye bye.**

_Cena: Wait how I know it you._

**Kagome: Don't worry, I know what you look like beside I always watch your match on television so, I pretty much know what you look like.**

_Cena: Okay._

**End Phone Conversation **

When he hang up the phone, he told the other that she has arrived and know what he look like. After few minutes which feel like hours it started to get crowded and Cena was looking everywhere for her but then he give up and start talking to his friends. He was glad that his friends came along.

"What taking her so long," said Randy who was impatient?

"I don't know what holding her back," said Cena.

After few minutes later, they had their back turn and looking out from the window, then a female came up to them without noticing her and she said the name that snapped their attention away.

"Johnny," said the unknown female.

Kagome POV

_Before she found Cena_

I swear they are ticking me off, lucky I took the English courses from high school and university. I followed the others to the luggage pick up. After few minutes later the machine started to move and luggages were coming through the gate. I pick couple of my luggages and my handbag on the cart; I started to get out of the room and went to find my brother. I was having hard time finding him so I decided to call him and ask where he is waiting. After I hang up I found the destination that said EXIT and follow the direction. When I got out, I saw my brother wearing his usual outfit with his back turn and he brought his friends along. So I went up to him and call him what I called him before and still do.

"Johnny," said Kagome

Elemental: Finally I finish the chapter and for the other story I will update them soon maybe this weekend or next weekend, I'm not sure. Now I'm in college, I barely spend time writing on my story. Still need beta for all other stories.

Inuyasha: Hey, why am I not in this chapter.

Elemental: Because you are not my favourite character.

Inuyasha: Then who is your favourite character.

Elemental: That for me to know and you to find out. Do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha : Elemental doesn't own WWE or Inuyasha. So read and review.


End file.
